One step forward
by adORing18
Summary: Janet's insecurities surface again a few months into her relationship with Eddie. A fun conjecture of their "blossoming" love life...


It had been a hot S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night for Janet and Eddie.

Since overcoming their intimacy obstacle a couple months back, they'd been behaving like a couple of teenagers – kissing behind buildings, making out in the stock rooms of their respective work places and in the front seats of their respective vehicles. (While Eddie's truck afforded far more comfort in this area, Janet's car served OK in a pinch). They'd even hit an infield double in the bathroom of the video rental place (not necessarily a real high for Janet, but the memory of that eight or so minutes still brought a smile to Eddie's face). They just couldn't seem to keep their hands out of the cookie jar, so to speak.

Last night, Eddie had picked Janet up after the Saturday dinner rush at Sully's. For weeks now they had been talking with Physical Phil and Pizza Girl about a double date which, of course, implied a night _in_. And Saturday was the night. Phys had cracked the plastic off the newly remastered Lawrence of Arabia and they all enjoyed Ridge Pizza's finest large pie with extra feta, which, in spite of her original skepticism, Janet had actually come to like, even crave sometimes.

While the movie was fantastic – who couldn't dig Peter O'Toole and Omar Sharif? – the sexual tension between Janet and Eddie had been nearly unbearable. With busy work schedules the last week or so, they'd been able to enjoy little uninterrupted time together. Hence all the quickie make-outs of late. Now during the movie, every time Eddie touched her, accidentally or on purpose – grazing her leg with his, laying his head on her shoulder, furtively kissing her neck when Phil and Pizza Girl went for more popcorn- she felt a serious "quake" from here to there. Just a look, a quick meeting of their eyes, caused shockwaves.

This feeling was new. It's a feeling that can only flourish when you _definitely_ know what's waiting for you behind door #2. It was an urgency completely unknown to her prior to her most recent "viewing" of On the Waterfront. And the feeling was in full force here, on the couch with Eddie, innocently watching a movie with friends. With an interminable 216 minute run time, Lawrence of Arabia was dragging on and on and on. Janet had never been so relieved to see the credits roll. Before the first set of credits had even left the screen, Eddie grabbed Janet's hand and yanked her off the couch as he said, a bit too hurriedly to be polite, "Well, I guess I'd better get Janet home. Good night, you guys." Phil and Pizza girl smiled at each other with knowing eyes, "Good night, Kids. Be good." Their words fell on deaf ears, though. Eddie already had Janet pinned up against the extended cab of the F150.

When they finally got back to Janet's, oh goodie - the fun began.

So now it was the early hours of Sunday morning and, as much as it pained her to leave a spent, slumbering Eddie in her warm bed, Janet knew she had to work the lunch rush and she knew she had to show up to work at least somewhat presentable, so she pondered a shower. After watching Eddie's chest rise and fall for a few minutes, and remarking to herself how, with his morning-after bed head, she could almost picture the little boy he'd been twenty years before, she ever so gingerly rolled off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

She loved her bathroom. It was clean, bright, and sunny. While she wasn't really a spa type girl, and the word itself sounded a bit pretentious to her, her bathroom truly was her sanctuary. It was the room in her house where she felt the safest. And this morning, all the natural light fed her already high spirits. After letting the water warm up, she stepped into the shower and as the almost-hot water trickled down through her hair and along her back, she let her mind go back to the night before. Images of lips, hands, elbows, necks, everything flooded her brain. God, how she loved the weight of that man on top of her. And she was really pleased with herself, with how comfortable she was becoming with Eddie. So at ease and so confident; what fun new emotions! She knew she'd come a long way in a very short time. She could feel her cheeks warm with embarrassment as she remembered the whole "dry run with Rooster" debacle. Could she really have been so nervous about getting naked with Eddie that she'd had to rehearse with a stand-in? She could hardly even remember that degree of insecurity.

Somehow, Eddie had this amazing knack for making her feel beautiful. That slightly crooked, beaming smile that lights up his entire face when he sees her, the way he confidently grabs her hand whenever they're walking, the way he locks eyes with her and sees her, really sees her, each time they kiss – it's all just so damn intoxicating. Janet had never felt better about herself, about her body, about her unconventional beauty.

Lost in her own thoughts as she scrubbed, shampooed, and conditioned, she didn't hear the bathroom door creak open.

"Hey, Janet, " Eddie whispered, just loudly enough to be heard over the steaming water, "you OK?"

"Jesus, Eddie!" she almost screamed. In her startled state she'd inadvertently squeezed the bar of soap out of her hand. It hit the opposite end of the tub with a thud and careened back toward her feet. Picking up the soap, she said a little more calmly, "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, I tried not to, but I freaked out a little when I woke up and you weren't there. You gotta be to work soon?"

"Sadly, yes. I've got a little time, though. I was thinking I could make us breakfast before I go. How do bacon and cheese omelettes sound? Hash browns, toast…"

Eddie cut her off. He had something a bit different on his mind. "Sounds fantastic. But as long as you've got some time, how 'bout I join you in there?"

Oh….My….God, thought Janet, an ominous sense of dread enveloping her. While most women would literally jump at such an opportunity, she simply felt all of her newfound confidence drain out the bottoms of her feet and circle around the drain. Shower together? For some reason the thought had never even crossed her mind. She'd never showered with anyone before, let alone Eddie Latekka, who had bedded every long-legged, tiny-waisted, big-boobed bimbo from here to the Cape. She was finally more than comfortable with herself when they made love, what with the low to no lighting and the strategically placed blankets, she'd always felt covered up enough to be free and open with him. But to have Eddie see her in all her glory here, in this shower filled with almost-blinding daylight? In her safe, cozy bathroom? That was something different altogether. She had flashbacks to ninth grade gym class when she'd be late for fifth period almost every day because she'd wait until everyone was gone before taking a lightning-fast shower. But she knew she had to respond to him…

"You know what, that sounds awesome but seriously I'm totally done in here. Just give me a minute to dry off and we can eat – I'm starved!" She knew her overly enthusiastic attempt to change the subject wasn't likely to work, but what else could she do?

"Come on, Janet, are you kidding? You're gonna give up the chance to pick up where we left off last night just because you're hungry?" She could hear his joking tone of voice and she was a little relieved. She didn't think he could sense her sheer terror. But how to get out of this? Biting her lip as she tried to think of another way to evade him, she quickly thought better of it. She knew with all her soul that Eddie was truly a good guy. She knew he never judged her. She'd gotten over her fear of being in bed with him. For goodness sake she trusted him completely. At least she should level with him.

"Ok, here's the deal." At those words Eddie steeled himself for the verbal litany that was sure to follow. When nervous or pissed, Janet could really get on a rambling roll. He was getting a sinking feeling he'd overstepped some type of invisible boundary. He almost winced. Crap.

Sure enough, she continued,

"It just really scares me to think of you pulling back that shower curtain, stepping in here, and seeing me. I'm sure it sounds stupid to you, especially after how infrequently we've had our clothes on lately. But this is different to me. You're so comfortable with your body, as well you should be, Lord knows. Man…" she got a bit tripped up by the thought of Eddie standing totally naked in front of her. But once back in the moment, she kept on, "I've always really envied people like you. My whole life I've gone out of my way to avoid showering in front of other people. In high school I'd sit in the locker room watching the cute, skinny girls parade around with nothing on, carrying on conversations about freaking lip gloss and how far they'd gone with the quarterback the night before! NO ONE has ever seen me in the shower. NO ONE. And it just really freaks me out. And…"

Before she could finish, she saw Eddie's hand tentatively reach through the shower curtain, palm up and open, waiting for her to grab it, which she did. Respecting her privacy and her feelings, he didn't peek or stick his head in. He simply said, "Hey, hey, it's OK. I'm sorry. It didn't even occur to me you might be uncomfortable with my suggestion – I wouldn't have even asked. I just…I heard the water running from the bedroom and I just couldn't get the thought of you in here out of my head. But it's fine. You go ahead and finish. I'll get breakfast started."

Janet felt both utter relief and absolute disappointment. Could she really let him go now, after he'd been so damn sweet? But before she could even utter a word, Eddie continued,

"You know, Janet, you need to know that you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever been with. And I'm not just saying that…you know I think you're incredible." Here he paused a second, searching for the right words. He realized there was a fine line between reassuring and patronizing; he knew Janet wouldn't fall for anything schmaltzy or over the top. Just stick to the truth, he thought to himself.

"You're soft and curvy and real. You're perfect for me." And in typical Eddie Latekka fashion, he couldn't leave without lightening the mood a little, so he added, "I guess I'll just have to wait to fulfill that hot shower fantasy I've had since I was, like, 12."

He started to loosen his grasp to let her hand go but, with her newfound boldness reemerging past all the old baggage, Janet thought to herself, How stupid can I be! How can I let him go because of my own stupid inadequacies? This isn't ninth grade. I'm a grown woman, he's a grown man. We should be able to do this. She tightened her grip and pulled lightly on his arm.

"Not so fast, Eddie. You've done it again. You've gone and shattered my defenses. As always, I'm impervious to your charm." She couldn't stifle her grin any longer, but said then in all seriousness, "I trust you, Eddie. Let's get this out of the way."

That was all the more invitation he needed. Janet heard the slight swoosh of Eddie's boxers hitting the floor. He pushed aside the shower curtain enough to get one long leg over the tub, then the other. When he was all the way in the shower he looked at Janet. She had her arms crossed covering her chest, her head ducked a bit, looking up at him hesitantly, neither smiling nor frowning. Just expectant. Their nearly ten-inch height difference somehow seemed exaggerated here in these tight quarters. Eddie reached down and gently grabbed each of her wrists, pulling them a little, and she let her arms slowly fall to her sides, her hands safely and tightly entwined with his. Now she couldn't look at him at all. But he couldn't help himself from giving Janet a lingering head to toe once over. God, she looked amazing – all clean, smelling fantastic, hair spread out all over her shoulders in drippy ringlets. Cheeks pink, skin glistening. He was a satisfied man. He touched her chin and pushed her face up just enough to get her to look at him. When she did, all she saw was that incredible, slightly crooked, wide grin meant just for her.

He looked into her eyes and saw her, really saw her. Then he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to him, and kissed the top of her head. "Mmmmm," she barely heard him mutter. It was that guttural, almost reflexive "mmm" people make when they're kissed with such passion it knocks their socks off. An "mmm" that falls somewhere between a moan and a groan. It was an undeniably sexy sound. She looked up at him, breaking their embrace a bit. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her, authoritatively, kissing him with pretty much everything she had. Not rough but purposeful. First his top lip, then his bottom, then his top again. Eddie was almost taken aback, but he kept with her. The stubble on his face, softened a bit by the steam, ignited a fire in Janet. In her mind she thought she could almost see her insecurity literally flying out the window over the tub. The girl took charge.

They took their time with that shower. It was a good shower. It was a long shower. As she stood on the rug drying off, Eddie still in the shower and finally actually showering, Janet felt even more content than she'd ever really thought possible. It was going to be a good day.

After a few silent minutes had passed, Eddie inquired from the shower, "Hey, Janet, what are you doing out there?"

"Just girl stuff – my after shower routine. You know, buffing and puffing, combing my hair, lotion."

She could hear the smirk in his voice before he even uttered a word. "Mind if I watch?"

He could hear her eyes rolling before she even uttered a word. "Don't push your luck, Latekka."

It was going to be a good day, indeed.


End file.
